


Sneaking a peek...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A serious PWP bit of fluff with the bois. Got this idea from some truck stops I used to pull into when I was a trucker, a gay trucker in the 80's, dangerous times, but there were gorgeous bois on the lots back then and sometimes I would sneak a peek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean was back in the driver’s seat again, this time they were tooling down a back road in Middle Tennessee, it was mid afternoon and they were coming from a successful hunt in South Carolina. Dean was paying attention to the road but could not ignore the tapping of the keys on Sam’s laptop, he wondered what he was writing but didn’t interrupt as it seemed that Sam was absorbed by the prose he was in the middle of. When he heard the crackling of knuckles he turned his attention from the road again to see Sam popping tired fingers. 

 

“So Shakespeare, got that sonnet written yet?” Dean jibed.

 

“Nah just some thoughts that’s all.” Sam replied the closed the top of his laptop then spying the Truckstop ahead looked to Dean. “Let’s pull in, I need to stretch my legs and drain the dragon.”

 

“I’ll drain your dragon.” Dean quipped.

 

“Ewwwwww, when did YOU get into water sports.” Sam joked.

 

“That wasn’t what I was talking about and you damn well know it.” Dean returned the joke. Then pulled the Impala into the brightly lit Truckstop. They both got out and took care of business with Sam saying he was going to go through to the café and get them some ice tea. 

 

“See if they got any pie.” Dean called.

 

“Yeah sure.” Sam called as Dean went out to the car and sat down seeing Sam walking through the building. Then he was a bit taken by mischief and so opened Sam’s laptop and hit the F1 key to wake it up. The word processor was still up and the words leapt from the screen at him.

 

“I take sneak peeks now and then

Watching as he drives, 

the damned concentration he musters.

I also look at him in quiet envy from time to time, 

Of the tendency he has to be protective.

Me, I’m allowed to be concerned, but not really protective,

That’s Dean’s job. 

My job is to take care of research,

Geek stuff that he otherwise shuns.

But I do sneak peeks now and then,

At his quiet beauty,

The handsome planes of his face and body 

Ill defined in that damn jacket.

I could dare to tell him of this…

But I’m content to sneak peeks now and then.”

 

Dean was speechless for the moment and barely was thinking period when the door opened and Sam started to sit down. Dean closed the laptop quickly, hopefully before he could notice that he was looking.

 

“Will you hold on a moment you’re about to sit on your precious laptop.” Dean yelped as he grabbed it out of the way.

Sam grimaced and got into the car with the two large sweet teas and a small sack with Dean’s pie to go. He grabbed it looking like a little kid again for the moment and Sam gave a quiet smile. Dean caught the smile out of the corner of his eye and looked up at Sam who quickly looked away. 

 

Dean started the car and pulled away from the building and head towards the exit. When he judged a safe distance he stopped the car and looked at Sam, crooking a finger.

 

“What?” Sam asked.

 

“C’mere.” Dean told him.

 

Sam grinned slightly foolishly and puzzled for the moment leaned over and Dean grabbed him by the neck, whispering into his ear, his breath seductive puffs of air against one of Sam’s G-zones. 

 

“I don’t mind it when you sneak a peek and look.” Dean said in a whisper sucking his earlobe and rimming the ear with the tip of his tongue before pulling back and suddenly was Dean again, the stoic big brother.

 

Sam in the meantime groaned with the serious hardwood he was now sporting thanks to Dean’s advance. Then it hit him and he looked at his brother. 

 

“You read my journal!” Sam blurted.

 

“You left it wide open.” Dean shot back accusingly. Then he reached over and squeezed Sam’s crotch and said in thick tones, “So do you want to continue to sneak a peek or would you like me to find a motel for the night where you can see the full monty?”

 

“The latter, I vote definitely for the latter.” Sam said blushing to his roots.

 

“You tell anyone about that moment and I’ll deny it with my dying breath.” He joked.

 

Sam sat back with a grin, his breathing husky, and his pupils dilated in desire. Dean sat there beads of sweat on his brow as he fought the urge to take and ravage him brother right there in the parking lot of a truck stop in the middle of nowhere.

 

Then Sam cut his eyes and saw the grin on Dean’s face, and he sneaked a peek.


End file.
